Under the New Moon
by Nemirin
Summary: OkiKagu short oneshot. The brief night meeting between the canon couple. A little OOC. Disclaimer: I don't Gintama at all.


**Under the New Moon**

_Okita x Kagura  
-One Shot-_

The figure wandered restlessly on the red light district of Kabuki town, with his hand lazily laying onto his hilt. He didn't know why he was being so cautious, but one could never know what would occur this time of night, as he worn a detested uniform on. He actually didn't know what he was thinking when he was wandering around this place. Was he asking for it - sex? He partly had that in mind...

As he let his eyes look at one of the prostitute, he mentally shook his head. He only wanted it cause of how discomfort he was today. It was just one of those days, one of the feelings he couldn't wash away. Oh, how he missed her so. He did get over her death a long time ago, but a reminder slipped in and took him to a trip to misery. How could he forget her - the only family that left a big impact to his early life? He loved her and never took her for granted from all her motherly deeds.

That reminder, though, of losing a loved one struck him deeply, when he watch the bawling young boy who almost lost his elder sister, for she was taken hostage, brutally hurt, and signed into the hospital. His squad took care of the perpetrators. Sure, he didn't show his anguished face; he wasn't supposed to show any as a samurai. He wasn't the little brat anymore. No, he shouldn't be crying. He told himself that he wouldn't cry no more after that day.

Twenty-two years old. It was pathetic how he was feeling like this inside. Or maybe, it wasn't so bad to be human once in a while, when it came to his dear sister, Mitsuba. He didn't think it was possible with his soul consumed by his relentless demonic side which itched to slay every chance he got.

Sougo shook his head again, walking and ending up unpredictably at the Yorozuya area. _Why am I here? I must have lost my sense of direction,_ he pondered, shamefully covering half of his face with his right hand. He really lost it.

A surprised female voice questioned: "Sadist. What are you doing here?"

He turned around to find China, walking with a small red purse, decorated with textile orange and black tiger; a typical red Chinese dress that had slits on each side of the bottom half and tints of yellowish gold on the edge of the collar and bottom; and a fluffy white fur scarf. Definitely, China. But she was just in a different attire. For what though? He wanted to know, really badly. He gawked without showing any emotion. He didn't know why but he was happy to find her, and dressed like that was an added bonus. Looking at her.. made him nearly lose his depressed state.

Kagura felt awkward as he was staring at her so intently. She couldn't tell if the guy was here to make fun of her or.. could it be that he's fallen for her wearing this sort of slutty-looking outfit? Ahahaha, yeah, right! She did feel slightly uncomfortable with that stare and so she said, "I-I went to work, you see. Hah, you always thought that I couldn't make any money, but I can if I put my heart into it." She pounded her fist lightly onto her lower chest, to show how proud she was.

He didn't speak, as speechless as he was now.

_What's wrong with him?_ She kicked the dirt lightly and said hesitantly, "I'm gonna.. sleep now. Good night, you perv."

As Kagura passed by his side, Okita unconsciously grabbed her wrist and stared down. There was silence for a minute. "China," he muttered, turning around and trying to shy away his thought, _I need you.._

"Wha-?" she answered without a second thought and surprise!

He aggressively pulled her into a tight hug and dug his face onto her shoulder. "Let me stay like this.." he softly spoke, "Please."

And silent tears were shed under the sky with no moon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bad (typical) plot for a one-shot, for I never written one, so this is my first go at it. I didn't want to bother with editing it or adding anything to it. I actually felt like writing this one, even though it might have been done before, cause I couldn't sleep at all. Later, I might add a little more to it.

Anyways, I haven't been able to write the current on-going story cause I've had a lot going on in life and mentally, but I hope I will get something up for the story, even if it's not too detailed. I'll edit it anyways.

Thanks and review if you please~

- Nemirin.


End file.
